Health of a ZPD Chief
by Pokemonfan797
Summary: Police Chief James Bogo of the ZPD has always been the figure of perfect health however after many years of work and tons of stress his health begins to slowly decline and this worries his new wife Gazelle but James is too stubborn to rest and this adds to his worsening health. his decline in health not only upsets Gazelle but his fellow officers as well.
1. MigrainesSeizures

Health of a ZPD Chief

Zootopia Police Chief James Bogo has always been in perfect health and fitness that the chief should be in. However his health begins to decline as his stress levels rise and he begins working more hours this begins to upset everyone he cares about, especially his wife popstar Gazelle who worries about him and wants to make sure he is okay.

Chapter 1 Migraines/Seizure

The day began as a usual work day for Bogo he woke up, got dressed and headed out the door. When he got in his car and began to drive to work a sudden pounding washed over him all he could feel was the pain in his head he felt as if his head were a bell being struck by a hammer the ring was so painful and he wanted to collapse and lie down but he pushed himself to get over the pain and get to work for the day. Bogo arrived at the station the sun shone brightly over head and he smiled before turning to head inside the building he was greeted by Clawhauser who gave him a bright and innocent look he walked up the stairs to his office and sat down at his desk getting things in order for briefing until he felt the intense pain once again "Oh god did it hurt" he want to lie down and not work but he pushed on once again but this only made James feel worse the more he pushed himself. The time came for morning briefing so he grabbed his stuff and head down to the bullpen rubbing his throbbing head he was not feeling well at all, so he did not want to put up with any of Nick's bullshit that day.

"Algright shut it now let's get this over with we have reports of gang violence in Sahara Square so I want officers McHorn, Hopps, Wolford and Delgato on the case, Fangmeyer,Higgins, and Grizzoli you take Tundratown patrol, Rhinowitz, Snarlov, and Pennginton you'll take Rainforest district and lastly Wilde parking duty dismissed", Bogo announced to his officers as the all arose and we're about to leave when Nick raised his hand. Bogo was not feeling well at all, so he did not want to hear any of Nick's wise cracks today but he allowed Nick to speak when something went off in his head and he fell to the ground with a mighty thud this made everyone stop in their tracks they rushed over to their boss and he was just lying there panting and rubbing his forehead in excruciating pain and agony. After five minutes of lying on the floor painting and rubbing his forehead he got up and tried to make it look like nothing happened he ordered them to get going and they all headed out to their positions and Bogo retreated to his office he was starting his paperwork when all of the sudden his arm lost control and threw his pen and pushed all the paperwork off of his desk and then he fell to the ground once more this time he had no control over his arms, legs, or anything all he could do was moan in distress but he thought no one would hear him then his phone went off it was Clawhauser from reception.

"Chief Bogo the mayor wants to have a meeting with you now so can I send him up or are you in the middle of something Chief, Chief, are you there come in Chief Bogo please answer", Clawhauser called out to his boss concerned for his well-being. No answer came and Ben grew worried so he and Mayor Lionheart went up to his office as fast as they could. When they arrived they gasped in shock seeing Bogo thrashing around uncontrollably and moaning in distress Leodore ran over to him and knew what to do he order Clawhauser to hold his legs down which he did then he placed a pen in his mouth to keep him from grinding his teeth together and he grabbed his arms and began speaking to him.

"Jim listen to me you're having a seizure and me and Ben are gonna help you get through it okay now listen look at me don't close your eyes let's talk okay please stay calm we're here now calm, okay look at me now relax and take deep breaths until you can control your body again". Mayor Lionheart whispered to Bogo while comforting him through his seizure. Just then he stopped and looked at them he was forever grateful for their help when he needed it the most he did what they least expected and gave them a big buffalo hug to show his gratitude. Lionheart felt his head and ordered him to go home and rest for he had a fever and needed rest Bogo obeyed and went home for the day to rest and get better hopefully tomorrow would be a better day but little did he know that he was wrong it would only be worse.


	2. Vomiting and diarrhea

Health of a ZPD Chief

Zootopia Police Chief James Bogo has always been in perfect health and fitness that the chief should be in. However his health begins to decline as his stress levels rise and he begins working more hours this begins to upset everyone he cares about, especially his wife popstar Gazelle who worries about him and wants to make sure he is pkay

**Chapter 2 Vomiting and Diarrhea **

The sun shone into the small home of Gazelle and Bogo as they arose for the day. Gazelle was up first she went into the bathroom to wash up before breakfast when she smelled something awful and upsetting it was the smell of puke she ran over to the bed room but noticed Bogo was already up so she ran down to the kitchen to find her husband. Bogo was sitting at the kitchen table he felt so nauseated and sick that he refused to eat any breakfast that morning Gazelle grew worried and wanted to stay home and get some rest she moved over to a medicine cabinet and pulled out a thermometer and a bottle of stomach medicine for her ailing husband but he refused and pushed the medicine away Gazelle popped the thermometer in his mouth and waited for it to beep when it did she read the number and spoke to James telling him.

"Jim you have a fever and you need rest or you'll never get better, listen Jimmy I won't force you but you should now I'm leaving and begging you to stay home today for my sake I love you and want you to get better". Bogo just nodded and Gazelle grabbed her keys and purse and headed out the door leaving him alone with his thoughts and he shrugged it off he at some breakfast and went to wash up for work when he stepped in the bathroom almost immediately he pulled off his pajamas and sat down on the toilet his stomach was really upset and when he went to the bathroom Bogo was having diarrhea and felt awful but he thought it no reason to not show up to work.

Bogo was on the toilet for a good hour and a half before he was able to rise and get dressed for work he grabbed his keys and made his way to the station he drove slowly and carefully for his stomach was more upset than a bull charging at full force he then got a familiar feeling he needed to go to the bathroom again Bogo began to sweat and was growing desperate for the restroom he drove faster and flew down the roads until he arrived at the station.

Bogo grabbed his briefcase and lunch out of the car as fast as he could once he grabbed everything out of the car he ran as fast as he could he felt even more nauseated than ever he grew more worried now he felt like vomiting again as well as the need for a toilet he ran inside and his officers tried to greet him but he dashed pass them up the stairs to his office he placed his stuff down and ran down to the restrooms as his was being renovated he found the men's room was out of order this made him sweat even more everyone was gathered in the front lobby waiting for the time to head to the bullpen for morning briefing.

Bogo now released he needed a place to releave himself he ran into the bullpen and grabbed the large trash can he undid his belt buckle and pulled down his pants and boxers then he sat on the garbage can and a huge waterfall of diarrhea can pouring out of him he groaned in distress and then he grabbed the smaller can and puked into it loudly so loudly that it drew the attention of everyone else they all ran to the bullpen. Nick opened the door and they all gasped in shock and disgust there on top of the large trash can was Chief Bogo holding smaller trash can full of puke, and when he rose the big can was full of diarrhea it made everyone feel sick to their stomachs.


End file.
